


Two Jeffersons and an Adams walk into a room

by SSAerial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Diametrically opposed foes, Gen, Hamilton is such a sassy piece of shit, I am Hamilton trash, I had so much fun with this, I was way too curious to see what would happen if these two met, M/M, Musical meets Real founding fathers, Two Jeffersons and an Adams walk into a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAerial/pseuds/SSAerial
Summary: Thomas Jefferson in all his ridiculous blue attire glory stared at a wild-eyed Hamilton who was looking at him as if he couldn’t believe he was real.“Uh, what-”“Get in here.” Hamilton hissed out, resembling Washington’s tomcat strongly. Without any warning at all, Hamilton grabbed him by the lapels and jerked him inside (an impressive feet seeing how Jefferson was 6’2 against his own 5’7).And then Thomas Jefferson came face to face with his very own doppelganger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savrenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savrenim/gifts).



> Okay, so due to inspiration from saffron612 (and she encouraged me to write it), I wrote musical!Hamilton founding fathers meeting real founding fathers (or at least my versions of them). I couldn’t resist, okay?
> 
> (Apparently, real!Jefferson was incredibly shy and awkward and wore ridiculous clothes to throw off people how utterly nervous he is about public speaking. Also, John Adams and Thomas Jefferson were besties, until political differences came inbetween them. Also, I love John Adams. He was my favorite founding father before I watched Hamilton and then I ended up loving all of them. So that’s pretty much why I wrote this, I’m so curious how the differences would throw people off?)
> 
> It just somehow happened and it came in a massive lump and I’m trash. I am Hamilton trash and I cannot fucking believe I wrote this okay? Unbelievable, seriously. Just, what the actual fuck. Anyways, please tell me how it turned out, and whether it was okay. I’m sleep deprived as hell and haven’t eaten at all today. I’m done with everything. Please enjoy, and comment and kudos please!

This was supposed to be a normal, nice meet-up with Washington face to face in his office. The door was firmly shut, and unless one didn’t have a healthy respect for Washington, nobody would dare come in.

And then _they_ appeared. Poof.

Washington for once in his life wasn’t helping things as he was stunned into silence and all movement by the completely sudden appearance of two equally confused men all lined up in front of him.

There was Jefferson right behind John Adams of all people, the shorter man looking mightily stern and displeased for all the world to see. Hamilton noted the newest blind sense of fashion Jefferson was wearing, from the blinding red waistcoat to the pointy shoes resembling an elf’s that was almost as ridiculous as the rolling chair that the man always zoomed past people with just because he was a peacock who liked to show off.

Which doesn’t make sense because he just saw Jefferson in the hallway before the meeting. The man had been wearing a blue coat with gold lace and _pearl buttons_ , seriously what the hell was wrong with the man. And unless Jefferson had changed clothes in the last half an hour (though he wouldn’t dismiss it out of the equation), this was too ridiculous even for him.

And where was Madison? Weren’t they joined to the hip? Seriously, _Adams?_ The hell?

“What the _fuck_.” Hamilton voiced out the singular thought aloud.

“I beg your pardon?” said Adams with bristling rebuttal in his voice. “And what is going on here? How-how the _devil_ -”

“I’ll be asking the questions here.” Washington cut off, and pointedly looked to Jefferson because surely he was the culprit of whatever the hell was going on here. “Jefferson, how did both of you get in here? This was a private meeting and I don’t condone having my appointments be interrupted.

And Jefferson, well-

If Hamilton had been drinking something, he would’ve choked on it.

Hamilton’s most ardent political enemy’s face immediately flushed, exhibiting not cocksure confidence but uncertainty weighing his shoulders as he hunched, as if he wanted to melt to the floor and disappear.

_What._

Washington looked just as taken aback by the total flip of attitude. At least he wasn’t alone.

Then, things went from frustrating to plain out _weird_.

Because Adams, for some baffling reason, was reaching out a hand and resting it on Jefferson’s arm like it _belonged_ there, as if this was _normal_ , before shooting a skin-shriveling glare that would’ve sent the British troops retreating during the war.

It was very impressive.

“Gentlemen,” Adams voice was practically scathing and viper sharp, something Hamilton never associated with the usually unimpressive man who nobody really liked or laughed at behind his back. “I find this interrogation to be on unbalanced grounds, as Mr. Jefferson nor I have any idea how exactly we’ve arrived here and would very much like an explanation as to what the bloody hell is going on as well. And, as this is your office Mr. President, I understand this is on your grounds, but I will not have you spew accusations at my friend here who is innocent of whatever suspected opinions you have of him. You have my highest respect, as you well know, but I will not have it.”

_Holy shit._

“John.” Jefferson was looking at Adams with an incredibly small smile full of fondness that left Hamilton feeling like he was intruding. “I think that’s quite enough. You’re ruining your reputation as peacekeeper.”

“Then I will ruin it well. Honesty and understanding is a policy I follow very seriously Thomas, you know this. Its better we clear the air before stumbling into any more misunderstandings that could ignite any more arguments in this quite bewildering situation.”

“You’re right Mr. Adams.” Washington agreed and somehow, through sheer force of will power and courtesy Hamilton suspected, Washington managed an apologetic, graceful bow. The one Jefferson returned in acceptance was stiff and awkward as hell.

And just when things have calmed down, someone knocked on the door.

“Mr. President, I wish to discuss a matter with you and it’s really important-”

That muffled sentence uttered by _Thomas Jefferson what the hell was going on what_ barely made its way out when Hamilton lunged towards the door past a shocked looking apparently imposter-Jefferson and a pale Adams and threw the doors open with a bang.

Thomas Jefferson in all his ridiculous blue attire glory stared at a wild-eyed Hamilton who was looking at him as if he couldn’t believe he was real.

“Uh, what-”

“Get in here.” Hamilton hissed out, resembling Washington’s tomcat strongly. Without any warning at all, Hamilton grabbed him by the lapels and jerked him inside (an impressive feet seeing how Jefferson was 6’2 against his own 5’7).

And then Thomas Jefferson came face to face with his very own doppelganger.

“Sweet Jesus-” Jefferson started to cry out.

“Do not use God’s name in vain. Have none of you ever been to a church?” Adams actually sounded slightly exasperated, and the Jefferson next to him looked sheepish. Clearly, it was meant for both Jeffersons’ benefit.

Hamilton’s head was starting to hurt.

A much more polite knock came.

Scratch that, Hamilton had a full on headache coming on.

“Oh _come on_.” Hamilton threw his hands up in the air and resignedly slid the door open until only his head came out to see Burr staring at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Alexander?” Burr’s voice took a cautious, unreadable turn. “I heard some noises and saw you practically manhandle-”

“I didn’t manhandle!” Hamilton squawked indignantly. Burr ignored him calmly.

“-manhandle Jefferson inside. What’s going on?”

Hamilton opened his mouth to tell Burr to basically fuck off because seriously, now is not the best time, and then paused. Burr, the reasonable one. Burr, who wasn’t rash and had a knack for calming a room down when it got too rowdy (or at least attempted but it never really worked on Hamilton). Burr, who could be the sane man alongside Hamilton and Washington in this madness.

Yeah, no question about it.

So without completely thinking it through, he just grabbed Burr by the arm and dragged him inside despite the man’s protests.

Which immediately died when he came face to face with two Thomas Jeffersons glaring at each other with utter revulsion. Washington looked done with the world and Adams was staring at blue-Jefferson with something close to horror. Hamilton sympathized with the feeling well.

“Oh.” Burr sounded faint, so shocked his face completely shut down. Dull dismay was creeping up on his face.

It would, in any other context, have been very vindictively funny. Finally the man showed some real, honest emotion. Too bad Hamilton at the moment was feeling the same way. It ruined the moment.

“So, can we at least all agree that everyone in this room is clueless as to what’s happening here?” Hamilton said loudly over the tense, bewildered silence that hung in the room like an omen.

The red-Jefferson looked towards Hamilton with something close to wariness and thinly veiled dislike that had Hamilton nearly go on his knees in thanks.

Oh thank god. At least some things were the same.

“Hamilton.” blue-Jefferson stated his name like a curse as usual. Hamilton was very smug that he was such a thorn to the man’s side. “You have stated the obvious, congratulations. Now can we skip all that and ask what the hell ineffective little Adams is doing here? This is a meeting for people who are actually relevant.”

“Jefferson!” Washington snapped, trying to keep damage control to a minimum and failing. He was too thrown back as everyone else.

Oh. Oh shit. Hamilton glanced at Adams to see something close to pained hurt paint his face for a moment before straightening his back even further and trying not to show the cracks. And other Jefferson was, well, he looked furious. Hamilton was used to seeing anger twist to mocking grins whenever he went off face to face with the man, but never this cold, raging anger that seemed to permeate the very air of the room. His eyes have become chips of ice that simultaneously burnt with righteous anger.

“Never have I ever thought I would meet a man I would hate more than Alexander Hamilton, but you have proven me wrong sir.” Jefferson’s voice wasn’t loud or robust but soft and almost muttering if it weren’t for the intensity pouring into every word. It was astonishing that Jefferson’s face was capable of making such expressions. “John Adams is my best and dearest friend. He has my highest esteem and you will treat him with respect or you will leave this office and never return. I am ashamed to even think that you could possibly be me in any way other than appearances, and even in that you fail, for I despise your very nature to use arrogance as a mask to cover your other more hidden faults I myself have a hard time hiding. In this regard, at least I am not a liar to myself.”

Adams outstretched a hand to Jefferson’s touching tentatively and they looked practically besotted with gladness in each other’s lives and company.

Jefferson looked like someone just smacked him with a baton.

Burr gave a strangled noise in the background.

And all Hamilton thought was huh. Huh.

That was all Hamilton really had time to think when as suddenly as the two appeared, they were gone.

Everyone stared at the space where Jefferson and Adams had just presided and Washington sighed, long and deep.

“So,” Burr coughed politely into his hand. “You and Adams huh? What happened to Madison?”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review at the end and leave kudos! Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!
> 
> Also check out my tumblr page: aerialflight.tumblr.com  
> Ask questions and leave messages and such here!


End file.
